Just One More Kiss
by A Sound Nin
Summary: [SasuIno, Sasuke x Ino] Ino can't take it. Sasuke is toying with her, and she just wants to rip his insides out. Is it worth sacrificing his delicious kisses though? R


**Just One More Kiss**

**Notes:** My first shot at a pairing that includes both people from the show. And yes, of course it's going to involve Ino. So I'm really, really sorry if anyone is a bit out of OOC. Thanks for reading though, and I love comments If you haven't heard this song, go listen to it. It's freaking awesome (I found it in a SasuIno slideshow, it does match the pairing, doesn't it? Also matches my own pairing, ItaAsu, but that's a different story ; )

**Listened to while writing:**

_"Pretty Girl (That Way)" – Sugarcult_

_"Far Away" – Nickelback_

_"You'll Think Of Me" – Keith Urban_

_"Things I'll Never Say" – Avril Lavigne_

_"Bad Boy" – Cascada_

"_Heaven" – DJ Sammy_

"_Why Can't I?" – Sheryl Crow_

"_Not Gonna Get Us" – t.A.T.u _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. So don't complain about it.

-------------------------------------

_"Pretty Girl (That Way)" – Sugarcult_

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about**

**That's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel**

**It's the way**

**That he kisses you**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**

**Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men**

**And that's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

-------------------------------------

The blonde Yamanaka twirled her straw around in the cold iced tea, making the ice cubes clank against the glass. Why was she even waiting? It wasn't as if he would show up. He never did.

_Sasuke…_she thought, imagining the last time she saw him in her mind. His raven hair that blew in the wind, the dark mysterious eyes that captivated her so much, it was all so tempting. Everyone knew temptation was a nasty thing, but around Sasuke, it was impossible to control. Especially Ino, who had been in more relationships fueled by lust than anyone. She knew. It wasn't her fault that she was beautiful and men wanted her. Just like how it wasn't her fault that she wanted them back.

Only five more minutes until an hour after the time they were supposed to meet at. This was stupid. He just kept playing her, but he wouldn't leave her, or her mind. The situation she had gotten herself into was closing in on her, and Ino didn't know how much more she could take. Was it all really worth his delicious kisses?

As if on cue, Ino licked her dry lips, taking one last sip of her beverage. No point in staying any longer. Sighing softly, Ino knew he wouldn't show. When he acted like this, she hated him. She wanted to rip his insides out and yell and scream, asking him why he constantly toyed with her like this.

The young woman stood up, smoothing out any ripples in her purple ensemble. She went up to the counter, the bill and money in hand, as she paid the cashier. Only as Ino turned around and began to head for the Café exit, did she see the handsome devil of a man that people called by the name, Sasuke.

His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his gaze was drifted to the ground. He was attractive and many girls were checking him out, but he looked so anti-social. The type that you just didn't want to approach. Time stood still for a moment, while she looked at him out of those clear glass windows. She wanted to grin, and she wanted to cry. She wanted to embrace him, and she wanted to run away. It was no use though. Ino was never good at restraining herself when it came to gorgeous men.

She swallowed any guilt or pain she felt, leaving only happiness left inside of her. That was the only thing she wanted to feel when she approached her beloved bad boy. Exiting the doors, Ino's bright blue eyes never left him, and she could tell his orbs never left her either.

"You're late by an hour! Where the hell were you?!" Ino suddenly burst out with once their paths collided. There goes the plan to only be happy.

"I got busy." He replied to her simply, looking up at the blonde girl, his lips curved downward in the slightest notion.

It would be a bad idea to jump him this very moment and kick the crap out of him, right?

"You still can't tell me where you go?!"

"Where would you like to go?" Sasuke asked her, any traces of a frown vanished. Now, his lips curved up, in a twisted little smirk of his. How charming.

"You know where I want to go." She told him in a suggestive voice, raising an eyebrow at him, lips parted slightly.

"No. I told you that I'd think about it." Looking away, Sasuke tried to focus his attentions on other things.

Ino pouted, "You _always_ say that!" She complained, a whine forcing it's way into her tone, "Sasu-"

He pressed his lips down on hers, cutting off her sentence off. Ino didn't want to surrender, she didn't want to give in. She didn't want him to win.

Mmm, but his kiss tasted so good.

Yummy.

-------------------------------------

**Pretty girl, pretty girl**

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you cry**

**It's the way**

**That he's in your mind**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

-------------------------------------

**To be continued…**(Maybe)

**Notes: **Sorry it's so short -.-;; I'll try to make the next one longer. Promise. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue, thanks


End file.
